Hüllenlos
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Eine Herausforderung, sein Versuch es dem anderen auszureden, Scheitern, Kampf. Er hatte ihn nicht gekannt, keine Verbindungen mit ihm gehabt. Und doch kniete er hier, vollkommen am Boden zerstört. Warum?


Disclaimer: Highlander: Die Serie gehört leider nicht mir und bringt mir auch kein Geld in die Kasse. : )

Hüllenlos

„Duncan?"

Darius zögerte nur eine Sekunde, doch es reichte aus. Zwei Herzschläge voller Angst, bevor Nervosität und Sorgen den Platz wieder für sich beanspruchten. Die Angst hatte sich schon in seinem Kopf festgesetzt, da brauchte sie das Herz nicht auch noch. Leise raschelte die grobe Kutte neben ihm, als der Mönch sich neben ihm auf die harte Holzbank niederließ und in Richtung Altar blickte. Stille kehrte wieder ein. Duncans Knie schmerzten, sein Kopf auch. Sein Rücken und seine Schultern waren völlig verkrampft, trotzdem kniete er jetzt schon seit Stunden auf der ebenso unbequemen Kniebank, sein Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben. Es war schon nach Mitternacht. Eine Zeit, in der normale Menschen in der Woche schliefen. Wie schade, dass sie keine normalen Menschen waren. Normale Menschen brachten sich nicht gegenseitig um, um ein Spiel zu gewinnen von dem sie den Preis nicht einmal kannten. Und sie würden nicht nach vollbrachter Tat in die Kirche stolpern und sich durch eine kalte, schmerzhafte Nacht quälen. Jedenfalls hoffte er das. Wer wusste es schon so genau? Wer wollte es genau wissen? Warum war er hier?

„Duncan, mein Freund, was bedrückt dich?"

Und das war die große Frage, nicht wahr? Was war diesmal anders als sonst? Eine Herausforderung, sein Versuch es dem anderen auszureden, Scheitern, Kampf. Er hatte ihn nicht gekannt, keine Verbindungen mit ihm gehabt. Und doch kniete er hier, vollkommen am Boden zerstört. Warum? Er hatte sich nicht einmal bei Tessas Tot in die Kirche verirrt. Die Beerdigung war sein Abschied gewesen. Es war vielleicht herzlos…

„Duncan!"

Starke Hände ergriffen seine Schultern und zogen ihn auf die kalte Bank. Feuer brannte durch seine Venen, als das Blut wieder ungehindert floss. Doch er war nicht in der Lage es wirklich zu spüren. Sein Atem kondensierte in der Luft, seine Hände zitterten. Aber er spürte keine Kälte. Darius kniete sich diesmal hin. Kniete sich vor ihn und seine Augen bohrten sich in seine. Darius… Vielleicht suchte er kein Heil in der Kirche. Vielleicht suchte er Absolution? Vielleicht suchte er diesen tiefen Frieden, den er nur bei einem Mann je erlebt hatte? Vielleicht suchte er einfach Darius…

„Es ist recht albern, wenn man darüber nachdenkt."

Seine Stimme klang heiser, kratzte wie Reibeisen über die samtige Stille in der Kirche. Darius Kirche. Diese wunderschöne kleine Kirche. Tessa hatte hier heiraten wollen. Heimlich, still und leise. Ohne viel Tamtam. Er hatte diese Idee sehr gemocht.

„Was ist albern, Highlander?"

Es war seltsam wie jeder ihn auf seine Heimat beschränkte.

„Hier zu sitzen. Mit dir zu reden. Ich war so lange nicht mehr hier."

Darius nickte, lächelte ihn milde an, als wäre alles nicht so schlimm.

„Es **ist** alles nicht schlimm, Duncan. Glaube mir, es gibt schlimmeres und sicher auch alberneres."

Wirklich? Gab es das?

„Ich kannte ihn nicht. Er wollte nicht locker lassen. Er oder ich. Scheinbar war er an der Reihe. Wieso trifft mich das so? Es sollte mich nicht so beschäftigen. Wirklich nicht! Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass es so passierte. Und auf einmal sitze ich hier. Sitze schon so lange hier."

Duncan zog seine Hände aus dem trostspendenden Griff des anderen Mannes und fuhr sich fahrig durch seine zerzauste Mähne. Wieso saß er hier? Wieso gerade hier?

„Bin ich verrückt?"

„Nein. Nein, mein Freund. Es ist kein Zeichen von Wahnsinn, wenn man um die Toten trauert."

Er stöhnte gequält auf.

„Dann ist es Wahnsinn, wenn ich **nicht** trauere?"

Darius schüttelte stumm den Kopf, sein Blick eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Sorge.

„Es ist nicht alles so einfach. Duncan, ist es wirklich der Tot dieses Fremden, der dich so aufgewühlt hat oder etwas anderes?"

Etwas anderes? **Etwas** anderes? Jemand? Beides? Vielleicht auch keines von beiden.

„Ich habe nichts… nichts anderes. Glaube ich… denke ich? Wieso bin ich hier?"

Darius Belustigung ging mit diesen Satzfetzen zur Tür hinaus und schloss sie hinter sich ab. Nur noch Sorge blieb zurück, nistete sich tief in sein Herz.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas ausruhen. Ein wenig schlafen. Wir haben hier genügend Platz für dich."

Doch Duncan schüttelte den Kopf, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und dumpf erreichten seine geflüsterten Worte die Ohren des Priesters.

„Zu viele Geister. Zu viele Geister schlafen mit mir."

Zu viele tote Gesichter verfolgten ihn in dieser Nacht. Nein! Nein, das war nicht wahr! Nur eines kreiste stetig um ihn. Nur eines… Warum? Warum, warum, _warum, warum, warumwarumwarumwarumwarum?_

„Sprich mit mir, Duncan! Wie kann ich dir helfen? Was geht dir durch den Kopf?"

So viele Fragen, so viele…

Ruckartig erhob sich Duncan von der Bank, stolperte in den Mittelgang hinaus und ließ seine Beine ihre Unruhe abbauen. Blind wanderte er die Wege entlang, seine Finger in seinen langen Locken verhakt und verknotet, als würde er einen Weg durch sie hindurch zu seinem Schädel suchen. Darius Augen folgten ihm. Er spürte sie auf sich brennen wie Feuer. Es brachte Erinnerungen an Schießpulver und Blut. Die ersten Stunden, die er in Darius Nähe verbracht hatte, spielten wie ein kaputter Film vor seinen Augen. Schnee fiel vor ihm zu Boden, bedeckte den rohen Stein mit einer eisigen rutschigen Schicht. Er blieb stehen, betrachtete dieses Schauspiel mit einem Anflug von Horror.

_Du solltest dich in diese Tragödie nicht einmischen._

Und wer sagte, dass er nicht auch eine Mitschuld an dieser Tragödie trug? Musste er nicht versuchen zu heilen? Musste er nicht versuchen zu kämpfen?

„Jeder will Recht haben. Alle sagen etwas anderes, alle sind überzeugend, alle wollen, dass man ihnen Recht gibt."

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er hob seinen Blick von weißem Schnee zu einem Gesicht, das Jahrtausende seine Züge nicht verändert hatte, welches immer jung geblieben war.

„Mein Freund, was hat dich nur so erschüttert?"

Er atmete tief ein, wollte mit dem Ausatmen eine Antwort formulieren, wollte jede Verwirrtheit in ihm, jedes bisschen Angst diesem Mann zu Füßen legen und wie ein Kind versichert bekommen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber kein Wort kam über seine Lippen und er atmete einfach nur schwer aus, verschwendete Sauerstoff und Zeit. Verzweifelt versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Ich… sie… sie denken alle…"

Hilflos brach er ab, blickte dem alten General vor sich flehentlich in die Augen, hoffte darauf, dass er verstand, dass er ihm folgen konnte.

„Sie denken alle…? Was, Duncan?"

Hoffnung starb einen langsamen qualvollen Tod, ließ den Schnee jetzt auch auf Darius Kutte niederrieseln, hüllte den anderen Mann in Eis. Mühselig löste er eine Hand aus seinem wirren Skalp, wischte über den groben Stoff. Darius hielt ihn auf.

„Was tust du?"

„All der Schnee. All der Schnee hier drin. Wie damals. Damals… auch da hat es geschneit."

Die Welt schwankte plötzlich unter ihm und er wurde fast von einer fremden Last in die Knie gezwungen. Nur Darius fester Griff hielt ihn aufrecht, führte ihn zurück zu einer der harten Holzbänke. Atemlos ließ er sich nieder, ein erstickter trockener Schluchzer entkam seiner Kehle.

„Warum, Darius? Warum? Warum gerade hier?"

Warum in Paris? Warum in der Nähe dieser Kirche? Schicksal? Bestimmung? Zufall? Oh Gott! Bitte kein Zufall! Er würde es nicht ertragen!

„Hier? In der Nähe meiner Kirche? Oh, Duncan! Duncan! Nach all den Jahren?"

Tröstend legte er ihm die Hand auf den Arm, wirkte ein wenig beruhigt. Ein Umstand, den Duncan nicht teilen konnte. Ruckartig zog er seinen Arm weg, starrte Darius mit kalten Augen an.

„Nach all den Jahren? Nach all den Jahren! Natürlich! Wieso nicht? Wieso nicht nach all den Jahren? Habe ich kein Recht darauf? Darf ich nicht einmal einknicken? Egal, wie lange es her ist?"

Der Mönch lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Natürlich darfst du. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du deswegen zu mir kommen würdest. So lange ist es schon her. Eine lange Reise liegt schon hinter uns. Wer war dieser Fremde nur, dass er dich jetzt zu mir treibt?"

Schwarze Locken flogen, als Duncan heftig den Kopf schüttelte, erstickt nach Worten rang, bis nur ein leises gewimmertes Wort zwischen sie viel.

„Du."

Stille breitete sich aus, schluckte die Zeit um sich herum. Schießpulver lag in der Luft.

„Du, Darius."

Und wieder entrang sich seiner Kehle ein ersticktes Schluchzen.

„Nein!"

Doch Duncan hörte nicht zu, sah die ersten Blutstropfen im Schnee zu seinen Füßen.

„Duncan, **nein**!"

Verzweifelte Hände packten ihn fest an den Schultern, schüttelten ihn, versuchten Vernunft in den anderen Mann zu rütteln.

„Er hatte deine Augen, Darius!"

Duncan befreite sich aus dem Griff, schloss die Augen vor dem Weiß, das langsam rote Muster bekam.

„Deine Augen! Und er wollte nicht aufgeben, wollte nicht zurücktreten! Wieso wolltest du nicht friedlich deines Weges gehen? Warum? Warum, warum, warum, warum…?"

Duncans Stimme wurde immer leiser, versiegte zu einem Flüstern und sein Körper sank nach vorne, bis seine Stirn die harte Holzlehne der Bank vor ihm berührte. Darius Kutte raschelte, als er sich sprachlos neben Duncan auf der Bank niederließ. Unsicherheit hatte ihn erfasst, hielt ihn in harten festen Ketten gefesselt.

„Aber… aber Duncan! Sieh mich doch an! Sieh mich an!"

Und winselnd gehorchte er, starrte Darius ins jugendliche Gesicht, das nun auch von winzigen Blutstropfen bedeckt wurde. Er hob seine Hand, versuchte vorsichtig etwas von dem Rot von Darius Wange zu streichen, doch er verschmierte es nur, zog einen Strich wie bei einer Kriegsbemalung.

„Oh Darius! Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir so unendlich leid! Ich war zu langsam, ich war zu…"

Eine Träne tropfte zu Boden und verwirrt blickte er ihr hinterher. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geweint? Um wen? Tessa? Richie?

„Warum hätte es deine Aufgabe sein sollen, pünktlich zu sein, mein Freund?"

Weil sie es immer war. Weil das seine Bestimmung im Leben war. Er war der Drachentöter, der Held, der Highlander. Er war Duncan MacLeod vom Klan MacLeod. Er war derjenige, der alles besser machte. Er war derjenige, der nach Meinung aller anderen der Letzte von ihnen sein würde. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Ob er konnte oder nicht.

„Ich will nicht alleine hier bleiben müssen, Darius."

Warme Arme schlangen sich um seine Schultern und er wurde nahe an die Brust des Priesters gezogen.

„Du wolltest nicht gewinnen, nicht wahr?"

Verzweiflung ließ ihn sich in den groben Stoff der Kutte verlieren, die ihn zu umfangen schien. Er schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen vor der Wahrheit und wartete auf die Enttäuschung, die unausweichlich folgen musste.

„Er hatte deine Augen, Darius.",

flüsterte in die Schulter des anderen Mannes, flüsterte es sich selbst zu. Er hatte Darius Augen! Darius tiefe weise Augen. Das war ein Zeichen, oder nicht? Hier? In Paris, in der Nähe dieser Kirche? Es war ein Zeichen! Und doch saß er hier! Wieso war er hier?

„Wieso bin ich hier?"

Darius seufzte leise, streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken bevor er ihn zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du bist hier, weil du nicht sterben willst, mein Freund."

Duncan schüttelte wieder den Kopf, weigerte sich, dass einfach so hinzunehmen. Doch Darius ließ nicht locker.

„Du hättest ihm dein Kopf geben können, aber du hast gekämpft. Mit allem was du hast, hast du um dein Leben gekämpft. Am Ende hast du entschieden, dass du Leben möchtest, Duncan. Und das ist eine gute Entscheidung."

Er starrte Duncan durchdringend an.

„Du bist nicht alleine, Duncan. Du wirst es nie sein."

War er das nicht? Warum fühlte er sich dann so einsam, so abgekapselt von allen seinen Freunden? Warum war um ihn herum eine Blase, die keiner durchdringen konnte? Die er selbst nicht platzen lassen konnte?

„Sie denken alle, ich werde der Letzte sein. Der Letzte!"

„Duncan…"

Duncan erhob sich wieder von der Bank, konnte aber nicht in den Gang hinaustreten, ohne über Darius zu steigen. Er blieb wie festgefroren an seinem Platz stehen, beobachtete nun das blutige Schneegestöber, wie es auf Uniformen und leere, tote Gesichter fiel.

„Ich war nie in der Lage nein zu sagen. Ich konnte nie aufhören zu kämpfen und wie du anfangen zu heilen. Vielleicht… vielleicht liege ich noch immer auf dem Schlachtfeld, wo ich zum ersten Mal gestorben bin. Vielleicht liegen wir alle noch genau da und träumen denselben furchtbaren Traum…"

Darius lächelte wehmütig, bedeutete dem Highlander wieder Platz zu nehmen.

„Und macht uns das nicht wieder zu etwas besonderem? Du unterschätzt deine Fähigkeiten. Du hast auch geheilt, Duncan MacLeod. Nur auf eine andere Art und Weise."

Duncan blickte ins Leere, erwiderte nichts auf Darius Worte, starrte nur auf tote Soldaten, Blut und Schnee.

„Ich weiß, du willst aufwachen, mein Freund. Aber dein Traum ist noch nicht vorbei. Diese Welt braucht ihre Träume, Duncan. Sie braucht so einen großen Träumer wie dich."

„Nein, sie braucht jemanden wie dich, Darius. Sie braucht einen Mann des Friedens, nicht der Gewalt. Sie braucht jemanden, der mit den Menschen arbeitet, der sie lehrt und an ihr gutes appelliert. Nicht wie ich, der alles alleine auf sich nimmt. Nicht wie ich, der nicht alleine sein kann, aber niemanden bei sich aushält."

Seine Finger verirrten sich wieder in seinen Haaren, suchten die blutigen Spuren auch in ihnen, doch traute er sich nicht wirklich hinzusehen. Ein Stöhnen ließ ihn kurz aufschrecken. Der Schmerz in der brüchigen schwachen Stimme zerriss ihm das Herz, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen, welcher der vielen Männer zu seinen Füßen noch lebte. Welcher von ihnen noch kämpfte.

„Ich war nicht die Lösung auf alle Probleme dieser Welt. Das kann niemand sein. Auch nicht du. Sieh dich nur um, Duncan. Dein Geist zeigt dir Bilder von Krieg und Gewalt. Von Seelen, die du nicht retten konntest. Aber alles fängt bei dir an, mein Freund. Rette deine eigene Seele, bevor du an anderen Flickwerk betreibst. Du kannst nicht das heilen, woran du selbst verblutest."

Duncan stand wieder auf, kletterte über die Bank, folgte den herzzerreißenden Klagelauten dieses einen Mannes, der hier irgendwo am Boden lag. Darius sah ihm dabei zu, wie er über Körper stieg, fast in dem Gemisch aus Blut und Schnee ausrutschte, sich neben einigen hinkniete, um angestrengt zu lauschen.

„Der Schnee! Der Schnee, Darius! Wieso liegt hier nur so viel Schnee?"

„Liegt er denn hier, Duncan? Manchmal liegt er nur in unseren Träumen. Hat es geschneit, als du gestorben bist?"

Duncan erstarrte, dachte an den kalten Tag, an dem er für seinen Klan sein Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld gelassen hatte. Ja, es hatte geschneit. So sehr, dass er kaum noch festen Halt auf dem schlammigen Erdboden gefunden hatte. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter, gequälter. Langsam trat er auf den Mittelgang zurück, sah dort eine einzelne Figur liegen. Seine Schritte halten laut von den Wänden wieder, als er sich zögernd näherte und schwer sank er neben der Gestalt in die Knie. Blutverschmierte Haare verdeckten das Gesicht des Mannes und ein schreckliches Stöhnen löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Duncan erschauerte.

„Wer ist das, Darius? Wieso lebt er noch?"

Darius Hand legte sich von hinten auf seine Schulter, drückte sachte zu.

„Das musst du selbst herausfinden, mein Freund."

Mit zittrigen Händen packte er den Fremden an den Armen, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und machte sich daran, das schwarze verklebte Haar zur Seite zu streichen. Er starrte in sein eigenes Antlitz, in sein eigenes ewig junges Gesicht und mit einem Schauder wurde es ruhig in ihm.

„Ich, Darius? Hier?"

„Sind nicht alle Schlachtfelder gleich?"

„Nein, nein! Keines ist gleich dem anderen. Alle sind auf ihre Art schrecklich!"

„Dann bist du das wohl ohne deinen Traum von diesem furchtbaren Leben, mein Freund. Dann ist das wohl die Realität, in die du dich zurückwünscht."

Duncan schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf, dachte an die vielen Seelen in ihm, die durch ihn ihren Traum verlassen mussten.

„Die armen Seelen, die armen…"

„Aber du sagst doch selbst, die Seelen sind in dir, Duncan. Sie sind nicht in diese Realität zurückgekehrt, sondern in deine eingeflochten worden."

Alle außer der seines engsten Freundes.

„Es tut mir so leid, Darius."

Er spürte eher das Schulterzucken, als das er es sah. Fühlte das traurige Lächeln seines Mentors tief in sich wiederhallen.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Duncan. Ich bin nicht dort, wo du mich wähnst, nicht wahr? Wäre ich sonst hier?"

Wäre er sonst hier? Wo war hier? War Duncan selbst hier? Oder war er dort, wo sein Abbild vor ihm lag? War er es, der so gepeinigt stöhnte? Starb er einfach nur so lange schon, dass sein Kopf ihn woanders hingebracht hatte?

„Darius… Darius, haben wir dich wirklich verloren?"

Sachte beugte sich der ehemalige General zu Duncans sterbender Gestalt nach unten, spendete Trost mit einer kleinen Berührung. Braune Augen suchten Darius Gesicht voll Schmerz und Angst.

„Ja, mein Freund. Das habt ihr."

Es klang so banal und unbedeutend. Mit dieser einfachen Aussage zerriss Duncans Herz aufs Neue, ließ ihn einsam und verloren zurück.

„Sei nicht traurig. Irgendwann musste es zu Ende gehen. Ich wusste das sehr genau."

Zittrig ergriff Duncan Darius Arm, drückte sachte zu.

„Ich vermisse dich."

„Ich weiß. Aber wie du siehst bin ich hier. Ich bin immer hier, wenn du mich brauchst."

Duncan nickte stumm, blickte wieder auf sich selbst hinab. Die Augen waren geschlossen und der Atem flach.

„Ich werde bald sterben."

Darius nickte traurig.

„Was passiert dann?"

„Das ist deine Entscheidung."

Nachdenklich senkte Duncan den Kopf, ließ Stille wieder etwas mehr Freiraum um sich zu entfalten. Dann lächelte er trostlos.

„Ich denke, ich möchte noch ein wenig träumen."

Er stand auf, zog Darius mit sich und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Vielen Dank, Darius."

Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging, ließ Schnee und Blut hinter sich zurück, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Träum schön.",

flüsterte Darius lächelnd hinterher, setzte sich leise neben die noch immer flach atmende Gestalt auf dem Boden und wartete. Wenn der Highlander irgendwann erwachte, würde er da sein und ihn mit einem Lächeln begrüßen.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man das Ende wirklich versteht, aber ich lass mich überraschen. Duncan muss bei mir immer leiden... Armer Kerl. Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir Kommentare! Rechtsschreibfehler dürfen wie immer gefunden und behalten werden!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
